Pokémon Falls
by SleepyGoron
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent to spend summer with their great uncle, Pokémon Professor Stanford Pines, in the seemingly sleepy town of Pokémon Falls. The twins make friends with both the people and Pokémon there. However, the town has some mysterious secrets that begin to unfold as the Pines twins go about their daily lives...


Pokémon Falls

A Crossover by SleepyGoron

 **A/N: Hello, readers, and welcome to my new fanfic! After watching all 40 episodes of** ** _Gravity Falls_** **in less than a week, I decided to merge it and my favourite video game series,** ** _Pokémon_** **! This fic will probably take over as my main fic from here on out, and I will update** ** _Second Awakening_** **with Chapter 3 and** ** _PMD: The Three Fated Heroes_** **with Chapter 28 in the month of March (I promise!) Anyway, I'm excited to see where this fic goes, so let's begin!**

 **Chapter 1: Pokémon Falls**

Hi, there. My name is Dipper Pines, and this is a story about how me and my twin sister Mabel spent a summer at Pokémon Falls with our great uncle, Professor Stanford "Ford" Pines.

I guess the best place to start is the beginning. It all started with me and Mabel on a bus ride to the place that would change our lives. We weren't expecting much, as we thought that Pokémon Falls would just be a sleepy little town. Besides, we'd obviously both seen a Pokémon before! This world was full of them; Creatures, great and small, that were companions to us humans. Some people kept them as pets, while others used them for battles. Mabel and I had never actually _had_ a Pokémon of our own, though, as we lived in a big city and our parents didn't think we could handle the responsibility. We were almost thirteen, though, so perhaps Grunkle Ford would allow us to at least _see_ some of his Pokémon.

"Hey, Dipper," Mabel interrupted my Pokémon-related musings and brought me back to the real world, "Look, we're almost there!"

I looked out of the bus window just in time to see the sign that read: "Welcome to Pokémon Falls" before we zoomed past it and approached our destination.

"Oh, boy, Dipper, I'm so excited!" Mabel grinned. She was wearing a shooting star t-shirt, and her brown hair, the same shade as mine, was a mess. She had been sleeping on the bus until a little while ago.

"What's there to be excited about?" I asked, "We've both seen a Pokémon before…"

"But, Dipper, Grunkle Ford is a _Professor_!" my sister insisted, "He'll probably have the _cutest_ Pokémon! I hope he has a Clefairy, or a Jigglypuff, or a Sylveon!"

My enthusiasm was restored as I imagined some of the powerful battlers my great uncle might have had. I pictured a mighty Tyranitar, a Charizard soaring above me, a spooky Gengar at my side…

"I got you excited, didn't I?" Mabel grinned, her braces showing.

I laughed, "I'll admit, the prospect of seeing Grunkle Ford's lab is exciting… I wonder if he'll let me help out in his lab!"

"We've reached our stop, kids!" The driver smiled at us from the rearview mirror. Mabel squealed with excitement.

"Oh, yes!" She grinned, "Come on, Dipper!"

My twin sister grabbed my hand and led me along the gangway of the bus. We were the only two passengers on the bus.

Once we got out, we grabbed our suitcases from the luggage compartment on the bus' underside, and I looked around, a wide smile on my face. The scenery was incredible. Tall trees grew as far as the eye could see, and bird Pokémon flew overhead. There were houses dotted along the landscape, with a large mansion on top of the highest hill.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "I think I can live with this place as my home!"

"I think so, too, brother!" Mabel said, "I can't wait to meet new friends and see Grunkle Ford's lab!"

"Why wait?" A new voice said.

Approaching us was Professor Stanford Pines, a tallish man with silver hair, wearing a white lab coat with a smile on his face and a canine Pokémon beside him with blue fur and a brown face and legs.

"Greetings, kids," Grunkle Ford smiled, "It's great to see both of you! I haven't seen you since you were babies!"

He hugged each of us, and lifted my pine tree cap from my head to ruffle my brown hair. I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"So, shall we head for your new home?" Grunkle Ford asked.

"Sure!" Mabel agreed enthusiastically.

"That Pokémon with you… It's a Herdier, right, Grunkle Ford?" I asked.

"Well spotted, Dipper," Ford grinned, "This here is Delilah. She's been living with me for seven years, ever since I caught her as a Lillipup."

I kneeled down to pat Delilah's head, and the Pokémon licked my hand. I laughed at the tickling sensation, then fed her a piece of Pokémon food from my backpack. Delilah barked happily.

* * *

Along the way through the town, we met a number of people. There was a man with a long beard who looked like some kind of hillbilly, as well as a large, muscular, red-haired man who introduced himself as "Manly Dan" training Pokémon with his three sons.

"Wow, this place seems awesome!" I couldn't believe I was saying that. I'd thought that Pokémon Falls would just be some dinky little out-of-the-way village, but the people there seemed interesting.

Grunkle Ford's lab was a fairly large, painted white building with three floors and about five acres of land outside as a reserve for Pokémon. I could see the figures of many Pokémon, big and small, and couldn't wait to be introduced to all of them. Mabel was equally excited.

"Grunkle Ford, do you have a Sylveon?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm afraid not, Mabel, but I do have an Eevee!" The older man replied, "Maybe one day it'll evolve into a Sylveon! Anyway, let's go inside, there's some people I want you both to meet!"

He led us in and held the door open for us. The lab was a hub of activity, full of paperwork and books about Pokémon, and there were even some Pokémon such as Mankey and Aipom running around the lab, playing happily. Grunkle Ford sent Delilah off to round up the Mareep in the fields, and then led us into the main part of the lab.

"Kids, meet Soos Ramirez!" Grunkle Ford gestured towards a slightly overweight man with a question mark t-shirt on under his lab coat, with a neck beard and a dark brown cap.

"Hey, dudes!" Soos said, giving us a thumbs up.

"It's good to meet you," I said, returning his thumbs up, "Do you work as an assistant in the lab?"

"I sure do, dude!" Soos smiled, "Mr. Pines has employed me for the last ten years! I mostly fix stuff, but I also help out with taking care of the Pokémon. I love Pokémon, they're the best! I'm sure we'll get along well!"

"It's good to see someone who likes Pokémon as much as we do!" Mabel said.

"Anyway," Grunkle Ford, "This girl here is Wendy Corduroy."

My heart skipped a beat when I saw her.

Wendy was about fifteen years old, with verdant green eyes and freckles. She wore a green flannel shirt, and blue jeans with brown boots. She wore a lumberjack hat, which told me she was probably Manly Dan's daughter. She also had the same red hair as the large man and his sons had, although hers was very long and sleek. I realised I was probably freaking her out by staring (well done, Dipper!), and tried to form words to say to her.

"H…Hi… I'm Nipper… I mean _Dipper_!" I stood there awkwardly, getting increasingly flustered. She just laughed, a smooth sounds which sounded to my twelve-year-old ears like a chorus of angels. She shook my hand and I had to suppress the urge to faint. She was… _Amazing_. Her hand was soft and warm in mine, and I only let go when I realised I'd just been holding it for a few seconds too many. Wendy didn't seem all that creeped out though, so I still had a shred of dignity. I stepped back and let Mabel introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Mabel! Sorry about my brother, he's kind of a big dork!" My sister giggled and Wendy did too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys, Dipper and Mabel," Wendy said, "I work here as an assistant, but I'm kind of lazy… I'm only really here because I love Pokémon so much."

"That little Pokémon is so _cute_!" Mabel said, pointing at the little orange bear with the crescent on its head that Wendy had been playing with.

"It's a Teddiursa, Mabel! And it's cute now, but it won't be so cute when it evolves into an Ursaring!" I said knowledgeably. Wendy smiled.

"Wow, do you know a lot about Pokémon?" She asked me.

"Yeah, a little," I said, "I mean, I've been fascinated by them for as long as I remember, so I read a lot about them…"

"He always has a book in his hand, he's such a nerd!" Mabel laughed.

"I think it's cool to learn stuff," Wendy smiled at me, her eyes twinkling, "My family's philosophy is to learn by doing, so we battle a lot, but I think it's important to know your Pokémon well!"

"That's right, Wendy," Grunkle Ford said, "So, kids, how would you two like to meet the rest of the Pokémon?"

My eyes lit up. "Sure!" This was the part I'd been most anticipating.

* * *

The five acres of land surrounding the Pokémon lab was a lot larger than it seemed, and there were Pokémon as far as the eye could see. A Doduo ran past us as soon as we got out the door.

Wendy and Soos came along with us and Grunkle Ford to give us a guided tour of the place.

Wendy whistled, as if signalling someone or something. Then, hoofbeats could be heard and Pokémon cleared the way for a smallish horse Pokémon with fire on its back and tail.

"This is Fuega!" Wendy said, "She was my first Pokémon! She helps around the lab and I ride on her to go and deliver stuff to neighbouring towns and such."

Soos then pulled a Poké Ball from his pocket and threw it. From the small capsule-like container came a huge black bear-like Pokémon with a cream coloured torso. Its eyes were closed, but it was moving.

"This here is Snorlax, dudes!" Soos said, "I raised it from a Munchlax! Your great uncle gave it to me when I started working here because we're so alike!"

"That's awesome!" I laughed.

"Anyway, let's not dilly-dally, we have a tour to go on." Grunkle Ford said, and led us onwards.

The reserve had many Pokémon, some trained to battle in case of intruders on the property while others kept for research or as pets, like Delilah the Herdier.

Mabel was certainly impressed by the amount of cute Pokémon around the reserve, and I had to admit that some of the Pokémon around here did seem pretty powerful. I imagined myself taking command of one of them and having awesome battles. I had always admired Pokémon trainers, and I thought most of the Pokémon in the reserve would make for awesome team-mates.

 _Mental note: Ask Grunkle Ford to give you a Pokémon before the end of the summer._

* * *

It was when we were nearing the end of the tour when I saw my favourite of all the Pokémon. We were heading back to the lab's main building when I saw a little orange lizard with a flame on his tail, resting against a tree.

"No way! Is that… A Charmander?!"

"It sure is, Dipper," Grunkle Ford said, "This Charmander is a newbie around here, too. He's very antisocial though, and doesn't really mix with the other Pokémon. We reckon it's 'coz he lost his parents back in his habitat. That must have scarred him a bit."

It pained me to hear that story. Charmander and its evolutions were perhaps my favourite Pokémon from what I'd researched, and the fact that this little one had lost his parents made me want to cry. I felt a sudden urge to go over and try and befriend it.

I began to edge towards the tree, where the little Pokémon was curled up.

"Dipper, what are you trying to do?" Grunkle Ford said, not stopping me though, because he was intrigued.

"I think he's gonna try and befriend the Charmander," Mabel said, as if reading my mind, "He loves Charmander, he always talks about having one when he's older."

"Ah, be careful, dude, that Charmander could be dangerous!" Soos called. I ignored him, getting closer and closer to the Charmander.

I looked back at them, and Wendy was looking at me with a curious look on her face. She caught me looking at her, and gave me an encouraging thumbs up. I smiled back, then went back to approaching the fire lizard, which now had one eye open and was watching me coming over to it. As I got right up beside it, it opened both eyes and gave me a quizzical glance.

"Hey, little guy," I smiled warmly at it, "My name's Dipper."

The Charmander turned away from me.

"Wanna know why my name's Dipper?" I asked, "It's because I've got a birthmark that looks like the Big Dipper!" I lifted my hair up to reveal my birthmark that had an uncanny resemblance to the constellation.

The Charmander looked back at me with an angry glare.

"Wanna be my friend?"

The Charmander shook its head.

"Why not?"

The Charmander seemed to be getting angrier, and spat some flames at my feet.

"Woah, dude! I told you he was dangerous!" Soos said with concern.

"Dipper, get back!" Mabel called anxiously.

"No, Mabel," Grunkle Ford said, "Let him try."

I lifted my hand up and went to pat the Charmander's head. It started snapping at me with its small, undeveloped teeth, that still looked sharp.

"Woah, sorry! Hmmm…" I looked around and saw a berry tree. I picked a tiny Sitrus Berry from the tree, and then went back over to the Charmander.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

The Charmander responded to this with a nod. I smiled.

"Here you go, then,"

I handed the little lizard the fruit, and he ate it in one bite. The Charmander then gave me a smile.

"Try and pat his head again, Dipper!" Mabel said.

I went to pat his head again, but the little creature turned away.

"Okay," I said, "I know it's hard to trust people, and I can only imagine what you've been through. I still hope we can become friends someday, though," I smiled at it, and it returned a small smile.

"Well done, dude!" Soos said as I returned to the group, "When I tried to talk to that Charmander, I almost got my coat singed!"

"Yeah, bro, that was really awesome!" Mabel said, "I bet the Charmander will open up to you if you keep trying!"

"That was really cool, Dipper," Wendy gave me a clap on the shoulder.

"Th-Thanks," I said, "It was nothing."

"Anyway, guys, I think I should get home for dinner," Wendy looked at my sister and I, "It was awesome getting to meet you two. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"I'll look forward to it! And Dipper will see you in his _dreams_ tonight!" Mabel giggled, and so did Wendy as she saw me grow red in the face.

"Thanks for your help today, Wendy!" Grunkle Ford said as the pretty redhead went off into the horizon on Fuega.

* * *

That night, a few hours after dinner, Mabel and I were finally done settling into our new home. Our beds looked comfortable, and we were sharing a room, which made it feel just like being back home.

"Grunkle Ford seems like a great guy!" Mabel said cheerfully, "I love all the Pokémon here, too!"

"Yeah," I said, distracted because I couldn't stop thinking about Wendy Corduroy.

Again, as if reading my mind, Mabel said, " _Wendy_ is great too, don't you think?"

I went red. "Y-Yeah? She's… She's great!"

"I knew you would think so, _Nipper_ ," My twin teased. We both laughed.

"So, how do you think this summer at Pokémon Falls is gonna go?" Mabel asked.

"I think it's gonna be a lot better than I expected," I smiled.

"Are you gonna try and make friends with that Charmander again tomorrow?"

"Definitely. I think sooner or later I can get it to open up to me."

"Yeah, without a doubt, brother. Anyway, let's get some rest."

"Yeah, it's been a pretty hectic day," I said, "Goodnight, Mabel,"

"Goodnight, Dipper."

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought of the first Chapter, and be sure to give it a follow, favourite or review if you enjoyed. The next one will be coming soon! Can Dipper befriend the feisty little Charmander?**


End file.
